


Minecraft Date

by animorbid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, Monster World, Ryou cries later, Sickfic, Yuugi cheers Ryou up with a fun gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animorbid/pseuds/animorbid
Summary: Ryou's too sick for a real date, so they take their date to Minecraft.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Minecraft Date

**Author's Note:**

> here u go clara <3

“Are you feeling any better, Ryou?” Yuugi asked over their voice call.

“A little,” Ryou muttered. He adjusted the blanket around his shoulders, wiping his clammy palms off on his pajama pants before holding his controller. “I’m just glad I’m feeling well enough to at least play video games for a bit without feeling like I’m gonna pass out.”

“I’m glad, too,” Yuugi agreed sympathetically.

Ryou smiled to himself. “So, there’s something you wanted to show me?”

“Yeah!” Yuugi booted up his game to enter their shared Minecraft world. They shared it with most of their mutual friends. “Are you in?”

“Yep,” Ryou said as his game finished loading. He looked around for a moment, before spotting Yuugi’s avatar. It was a pixely rendering of Dark Magician Girl, but with Dark Magician’s color palette.

Yuugi smiled to himself when he saw Ryou’s avatar in front of him — a rendering of his white mage tabletop character that he made himself. “Okay, follow me!” Ryou followed Yuugi through the little village they and their friends had made, walking along the flower-lined stone path past their many houses and other builds. Finally, they reached the house that they both shared, and Yuugi looked to Ryou expectantly. “Look!”

Ryou took a look at their home, tilting his head and leaning forward on his bed to get a better look at his screen. “...What’s different?” It was then that he saw that there was something  _ behind _ the home. He walked around the perimeter of their house, before stopping to look at the tall walls surrounding a huge area. “What’s this?”

“We have to go inside,” Yuugi said, walking past Ryou’s avatar to lead him to the door.

Yuugi opened it and walked through, and Ryou followed in his wake. He stopped as soon as he saw the scene laid out before him. It was a carefully crafted replica of the Monster World table. He could see the castle at the far end, the town to the west, the forest of monsters… Yuugi even made the entire ground a checker-board grid.

“This is incredible!” Ryou grinned brightly at his screen, unable to hold back his excited fidgeting, kicking his feet a bit. “You made this while I was out?”

“Yeah,” Yuugi answered, smiling to himself as well. “I figured you wouldn’t be playing much while you were bedridden, so I took the opportunity to throw it together.”

“How’d you manage to finish something like this so quickly?”

Yuugi let out a nervous chuckle. “I may have pulled a couple all-nighters.”

Ryou gripped his controller, starting to explore the town. “You’ve really outdone yourself, Yuugi. This is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Now I know you’re exaggerating,” Yuugi laughed. “But thank you. I’m really glad you like it.”

“I  _ love _ it,” Ryou corrected. “And I love you, Mr. Minecraft King of Games.”

Yuugi smiled. “Love you, too, Ryou.”

Ryou let out a kissing sound, making Yuugi giggle before he did it back.


End file.
